


The misunderstanding

by Riry_mar



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Comic, F/M, Introspection, Sentimental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riry_mar/pseuds/Riry_mar
Summary: An event causes Sesshoumaru a long reflection on gestures and words, throwing him into despair, prey to a feeling as human as love
Relationships: Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	The misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [L'equivoco](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355600) by [Riry_mar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riry_mar/pseuds/Riry_mar). 



> This is my translation of my ff "L' equivoco" that I wrote same days ago in italian, i hope you like it. I apologize with you for my mistakes.  
> Other notes are below. 
> 
> Enjoy!

THE MISUNDERSTANDING

He flew from tree to tree, slicing through everything in his path; no one could stop him, his demonic fury would spare no one. He could not think logically, nor could he maintain his image of a proud and unflappable demon that he had built up over the centuries. What he did know was that both his soul and his seemingly cold heart were bleeding for something, or rather someone, which until recently had been unthinkable for the prince of demons. He suffered physical wounds during fights, the most serious being the one against Inuyasha to steal Tessaiga from him but nothing compared to the pain he felt now. At the time, it took only a day to recover from the wounds inflicted by that powerful and coveted sword. But now? No sword went through his armour, or did he have not drops of blood, his clothes were intact and yet he suffered as if he had been run over by 1,000 blades. How long will it take until that excruciating pain is gone forever? Clinging to his long, soft fur was his servant Jaken.

"My lord, please stop, walk on foot! Mast-" he couldn't even finish his sentence as he found himself slamming his face into a long, thick branch and falling to the ground.

"Master Sessho...maru" he said before losing consciousness.

Sesshomaru continued to fly alone, not wanting to see or hear anyone. He quickly arrived at the river and sat on a large boulder, he took something from his sleeve and stared at it intently. It was a flower, or at least what was left of a small flower that had wilted for months now, Rin had given it to him. 

"Are you capable of loving a human being?" these had been the words his mother had addressed to him.

He looked at the flower in his claws, perhaps he hadn't been able to, it wasn't in his nature as a demon. His father had once loved a human woman Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother, but he was different, he had always loathed humans and considered their feelings useless, tied to their mortal existence. He believed that in order to make sense of their weakness they established bonds: to escape their powerlessness they created villages and communities, formed families to have heirs in the belief that their miserable, short lives could live on in the memories of future generations. What fools!  
None of them could aspire to the immortality typical of creatures of their kind, let alone power.

"We were born to walk the road of domination," he told his father before he died protecting his human companion and his half-brother.  
And so it had been for centuries to come, he had done nothing but walk that road, seeking to increase his power, and finding his father's sword was his main goal. So he wandered the world, and when he realised that his father's legacy was for his younger brother, the one who had caused his death, he was furious. He thought his father had been ungenerous with him, he had only entrusted him with Tenseiga, a healing sword, apparently useless, but it was that sword that allowed him to meet his true destiny.

He still looked at the flower and thought of his regretful parent's last words:  
"Do you have someone to protect?" and his answer was "Yes father". 

This question seemed so stupid to him at the time, why should he protect anyone, isn't strength found in training and therefore in perfecting oneself?  
He found it silly that his half-brother was running around with those humans, humans to be protected at all costs, what useless sentimentality! He could understand if they had been his servants but friends... in this he was just as fragile as those of his species. Then everything changed since the crash, in the forest while he was recovering he met her. She was a tiny, dirty, mute but brave girl with a big heart, capable of healing and warming his soul, lost in his desire of power. 

They saved each other, he thought. 

She awakened feelings he did not even think he had, and what he thought was important was nothing more than her. She, endowed with a mortal life that until that moment was useless to him, gave meaning to his existence and allowed him to push the boundaries of his strength enough to generate a sword from his own body. Her life became the most important thing, he had to protect it and over time that feeling grew more and more. He was not interested in anything other than her happiness, her safety, the moments without her seemed endless, interminable and this was a great thing for him.

How could he forget her gift? 

He had returned from one of his trips and she saw him and called asking if he wanted to visit her flower garden. His reply was quick and he joined her. She was hiding something behind her back, in her hands, it was a gift for him.  
With slightly red cheeks she handed it to him and said:

“This is for you lord Sesshoumaru, I picked it up thinking of you. You know the purple iris3 is a rare, noble and beautiful flower… it looks a lot like you… it's my favorite. ”She looked away from the demon as her cheeks turned redder.

She had been thinking about that gift for days but she wasn't sure he appreciated it, she wanted to return all the attention he had always had for her but the thought of giving him an unwelcome gift from her made her feel anxious. She just didn't know what else to give him, he was a demon, what could she offer to reciprocate? Nothing she owned was equal to the value of his gifts, she was just a farmer after all. She chose, therefore, the only thing she had: one of the flowers she grew herself. She had confided in Kagome, enthusiastic about the gesture she wanted to give him but she had difficulty in proposing a gift idea too. When she asked her about the flowers Kagome expressed her skepticism, 'men don't like flowers' she replied, throwing sweet Rin into her despair. She had nothing and she wanted to do something to him that came from her hands, and her flowers were the only thing she could afford. She didn't know if he liked it, she was afraid it would seem out of place and banal.  
When she heard from Inuyasha that Sesshoumaru was around there, she went into the garden and cut the most beautiful flower.

“Thanks I'll keep it with care” was the first time he'd received a gift from her. Sesshoumaru with a slight smile took the flower in his hands, being careful not to ruin it with his claws and put it on belt, before his swords. Rin noticed the gesture and smiled happily.

Her little flower warmed his soul, he looked at it many times when he left the village. One evening Jaken, while he was lying near the fire, he had even seen the master take the flower and place it with one hand near his heart, pronouncing the name of the human. When Sesshoumaru saw that his servant was staring at him with a shocked expression, he threw him a stone that hit him straight on the forehead making him unconscious. The little demon woke up only the next morning and wondered if what he had seen was a dream or not. 

"Rin ...." he said in a low voice as a gust of wind carried away the withered gift. 

Was it a misunderstanding? Did all these signs from her reflect something else other than love? Did he misunderstand the looks, the gestures and the words?  
Did she see him only as a family member or with a protector, and would she ever see him as a lover?  
Rin was grown up now and had to know the meaning of his gifts, he had been wooing her for a while, could she not understand? Why didn't she tell him, maybe she didn't want to let him down? Did he think that his refusal of her would compromise their relationship forever?  
Their relationship was so strange, not even Sesshoumaru knew how to define it at the beginning when he met that little girl that he decided to take with him and protect from all danger.  
It had been painful to leave her in the village with Kaede but he knew it was for a right decision to protect her and let know everything humans need to know, it was right so he told himself.  
With the excuse of bringing her something, he went to visit her often, now he could not stay away from her for so long.

"Lord Sesshoumaru is the 10th kimono you bring me in a year. Of course it's beautiful but I don't need it, I have many and Kaede's house is very small, I don't know where to put them together with the other things you bring me"

That statement from him caught him off guard, she was right.  
He replied that he brought her so many because he always saw her grown up and worried that the kimono given to her the previous time was already too small.

"Well if so thank you very much lord Sesshoumaru, you are really very thoughtful"

_______________

He could fool Rin with her words but not the old Kaede who lived with her and knew her very well. She was very surprised when the little girl spoke to her about Sesshoumaru as a kind and good person, from her stories it appeared a totally different vision of the demon considered by all to be cold and ruthless.  
Kaede saw in her a lot of devotion, gratitude towards Sesshoumaru, having saved her over and over again had created a bond of gratitude and respect towards the demon. And he? Maybe he felt like a protector, she thought, but why did he come to see her? A lonely demon like him who went to the village for a human child, of course it was a strange thing, maybe he doesn't trust her or in the inhabitants who live here. It is true that his attitude towards human beings had improved compared to the past but that did not mean that he loved them now, he tolerated them nothing more and Rin cared for him.  
Several times he asked her how they treated her in the village, she replied that she was happy and she was fine, she didn't have to worry, everyone was nice there. And indeed it was true: the child was well liked by everyone, even those who suspected her relationship with the demon never directly expressed her contempt for fear of retaliation by the demon lord or his brother. Sesshoumaru counted a lot on Inuyasha even if he had never expressed it clearly, but it was obvious that his presence in the village made him more peaceful than Kaede's; if the village were attacked, Inuyasha and his friends would protect her, he could be calm. 

Kaede still had some doubts, if things hadn't gone the way Sesshoumaru would have reacted? Was there a possibility that he would take revenge against Rin's hypothetical husband and also attack the village in case of refusal? Safeguarding her community was important to her, and no matter how many improvements the prince of demons had made towards humans could she rule out this gesture? Would his reputation as a bloodthirsty and ruthless creature emerge to take revenge on the one who would take her away from him forever? She must have to known, she could not remain prey to these doubts, it was her duty to safeguard the village and when she was driving she could not pretend nothing happened. 

"What intentions do you have?" She asked him one day seeing Sesshomaru with another kimono but he didn't answer.

"If she wants to marry a human being what will you do?" She was not sure she would receive an answer, Sesshoumaru was not a type open to dialogue, even less if it was something so personal.

"I will step aside" with her surprised she not only received an answer, but also an indirect confession, he was courting her because felt something profound and his feeling was nothing negative, obsessive or expressing a desire of possession. His face, left no more doubt.

_____________

Step aside ... this was the greatest sacrifice he would make in his life. For the sake of the woman he loved he would do anything. Any, even let her go. Thinking of her sleeping at night in someone else's arms was not such a happy image, but he would have accepted it, reluctantly if he would have come to terms with it. 

This terrible vision was nothing more than what had happened, he thought. 

If he had got a clear signal from her before, that she would make him understand more or less covertly that she didn't feel the same and her feeling was nothing more than a simple friendship, the pain he felt could be less heartbreaking. He could already, but what did he know about human feelings and above all about him? 

Sesshoumaru got up from the rock on which he was, the flower was gone, carried away by the wind forever like Rin.

He walked along the river and remembered last month when he had, according to his demon heart, the most important proof of the feeling she felt. Could he ignore it? Did he get it wrong? Blinded by the love he felt for her had he misunderstood her simple and pure friendship?  
He had really gone so blind, he wondered, pondering to himself. The demonic sight of him wasn't helping in these cases, he could see in the dark and miles away but he couldn't grasp the feelings of the only being he ever cared for and worried about. Rin.

He thought back to that episode.

He was about to return to the village with yet another gift. Among the complaints of his servant Jaken that he could no longer walk, he caught her sweet scent in the air, she was at the river with someone. He left Jaken and Ah-Un in the woods and walked over to her, saw her sitting right by the river bank with a boy. He was a little older than her, with black eyes and hair, he looked like one of the many peasants who live near Musashi. He decided to spy them, he wanted to know why his Rin had secluded with that young man and, for when it bothered him, to see what happened. If there had been a closer contact he could not swear to himself that he would have been there good and quiet, but he was convinced that observing the scene would allow him to better understand the feelings of humans, or rather those of Rin.  
He took a stand in the grass and looked.  
Rin was checking that had taken all the right herbs for Kaede's remedies when the boy sat down next to her.

"Here, Rin, I have something to ask you," he said a little nervously.

"Tell me everything Kyosuke, why are you making that face, come on, tell me."

Kyosuke looked at his chest, took a few breaths and then declared:  
"I want to marry you Rin ... I've really liked you for a very long time. No girl here in the village is like you, kind, sweet and beautiful ... if ... well, you will accept I will do everything to make you happy ... then? " 

His confession stunned the girl but above all Sesshoumaru who widened his eyes in wonder. He was incredulous: he had been so direct, without mincing words, unlike him that he had been looking for the right words for years, he had even gone to his father's grave with the hope of finding a suggestion on how to declare himself2. In the end he was able to tell her something but according to him it was not enough. He suddenly felt stupid, defeated by a useless peasant, a human being without any value. Despite the anger he had to keep seeing, Rin's response was crucial.

Rin was blushing, with one hand she moved a lock of hair in front of her eyes as she searched for the right words in her mind.

"Kyosuke, you see ... you are a really exceptional guy but I can't accept, I'm sorry"

She told him in the kindest way she could, but her answer did not please Kyosuke who went from anxiety to anger, being rejected for him was a cause for shame.

"Is it for that demon?" He said he angrily.

Rin tried an answer, but nothing came out of her mouth, Sesshoumaru's heart began to beat faster.

"There's no point trying to lie, the whole village knows! I didn't want to believe it, but apparently it's true, you belong to him, that's why you refuse all marriage proposals!"

"I-o, me, here you see ... it's not like that, that is ..."

"What a fool I was! I had to understand ... all those fine clothes ... you love him, that's how you earn that stuff! To have all that luxury you decided to open your legs to that lousy being, it's for him to refuse me! I really shouldn't have come here with you, the others told me well! "

Sesshoumaru was furious but also happy that Rin rejected him without thinking twice.

Kyosuke left, leaving Rin alone by the river in tears. She wasn't a lover, nothing like that, but then why hadn't she answered him? Out of cowardice, fear of his reaction or because she knew she would never calm him down or because he ... he was right. But no! She and Mr. Sesshoumaru didn't have that kind of relationship, he took care of her without ever asking for anything in return, he didn't want ... that things! She took the basket when she found the demon himself in front of her. He reached out to Rin, stroked her cheek and wiped away a tear. The girl smiled and they walked together to the village.

On the way, Rin was silent, she feared that the demon had heard the conversation and what Kyosuke said. In other circumstances the demon would intervene to defend her immediately, but this time there was something strange. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, she didn't think he was angry. Of course it was difficult to decipher his emotions, but she knew Sesshoumaru, she knew if he was calm or in the throes of containing some furious emotion. Certainly the demon did not allow anyone to harm her, much less to speak to her in that tone, offending her.

"Maybe he really didn't hear" she repeated to herself, she looked at him again and he even seemed happy.

He turned suddenly and Rin looked down, that atmosphere made her agitated, she didn't like silence. Surprisingly it was he who interrupted the silence of both:

"Would you like to travel with me again?"

That question filled the girl's soul with contentment, still overwhelmed by Kyosuke's anger.

"Yes, Mr. Sesshoumaru, I'd love to, but ..."

The demon frowned, what prevented her from leaving with him?

"You see, it's not that I don't want to, but Kaede got hurt and I'm taking care of all her homework. Kagome went to a nearby village to purify some demon-infested places ... only I can take care of her "

"If you can wait a little longer, time for it to heal, I ..."

"How much time?"

"The curator said she will be cured in two months, my lord"

"In two months I'll come and get you" He pronounced these last words with an apparently neutral tone, but in reality Sesshoumaru was radiant: finally he would travel again with Rin, they would be together day and night and no melancholy would have gripped him anymore because she was not at his side. What were two months for a demon like him? Nothing but a light spring rain lasting a few minutes.  
He had been waiting for her for years, finally together.  
Together but how? Certainly their relationship could not go back to being what it once was when she was a child, he was in love with her but she? Traveling with him again didn't mean she loved him. What if during one of these trips she fell in love with another? Would he leave it in the hands of a stranger in an equally unknown village?  
He had to try.  
Being closer to her could have brought him closer and he would probably have found the right words to declare himself.  
If it could do it a human being, he would be no less.  
She turned down many men, this could have been a signal, it had to mean something: either she had no interest in suitors or was she waiting for someone else's statement ... he?

"I promise you lord Sesshoumaru that I will come with you, I will be ready when you come and get me"

_______________

"Master, there are 21 days we are in tour around Musashi, without looking or doing anything!" 

Sesshoumaru together with Jaken and Ah-Un greeted the girl, telling her that they would return to pick her up at the appointed time.

"Have a good trip!" She said them Rin while three demons disappeared on the horizon, she could not wait to leave for new adventures and visit new places, moving away from the monotony of village.  
Jaken thought back to this scene: but what a journey and journey, we are around here and the master does not want to go away!  
"Time passes quickly, I have not the slightest conception" the dog demon said, but Jaken knew it was an excuse.

In fact, his master was looking forward to being with her again and feared that one of his searches might keep him busy for more than two months. He wanted to take her back with him as soon as possible and this was quite evident in the eyes of his servant. Furthermore, Sesshoumaru justified himself by saying that Rin could have enemies there who did not look favorably on their "friendship" and he does not want heaven that something will happen to her when he is not there! Better to wander around empty a few kilometers from Musashi.  
"Here we are again near the Mount Musume ... This is the ninth time I have seen him in three weeks" muttered the little demon when Sesshoumaru stopped.  
"Master, I, I, of course I was kidding! We can do as many turns as you want and stop in front of Mount Musume another 100 times! I wasn't complaining ... m-master, is something wrong?"

He was fine and for this he entrusted yet another commission to Rin.

"The master has really lost his mind for her," said the little demon as he went to buy a purple silk kimono1 with gold embroidery, typical of noble women. This time his young lord had just exaggerated.  
He had also asked him to buy a pearl necklace. He did everything necessary to fulfill Sesshoumaru's request, also because there were no alternatives, by now his thoughts were all turned to the girl. He took it all and went back to Sesshomaru, he wondered what would become of him if they got married. He doubted that his master would take her on a trip, surely he would look for a place to settle, a house or a palace, where to keep her and his future sons safe. Would he still need his services or would their paths be separated forever?  
He imagined that his beloved master would build an empire after the fall of Naraku, he already saw himself as a great vassal of the Empire of the western lands!  
He would have walked proudly with his master and would have been respected and revered by all demons, even the powerful ones, all would bow to the 1st Imperial Vassal! Yes, but this was only his imagination, now his young lord was thinking only of Rin and the only place he can aspire to is that of the nurse of his children. No, he didn't want to think about the worst case scenario: getting away from Sesshoumaru because he didn't need him anymore, there wasn't place for him in their married life.  
What would he done if he was fired? He just didn't want to know! The image of him wandering and alone seeking shelter and hospitality, even from humans, made his skin crawl. What would become of him? There would be no more place next to Sesshoumaru.

"Damn human woman!" Suddenly Jaken yelled overwhelmed by unexpected anger.  
He found himself thinking that perhaps it would have been better if Rin rejected the master. This way his dream of glory and power could come true. He stopped and looked at the ground, realizing what he had just thought.  
If he had been refused, the master would have been bad, very bad, and he would have withdrawn into himself even more, other than desire for conquest! Maybe he would have pushed him away ... he didn't want to think about his suffering master, he wanted to see him calm, after all, his presence had done him good. In fact, it is thanks to her that he had learned compassion, sadness, fear, he had freed himself from Tessaiga's obsession, subsequently generating the powerful Bakusaiga. Then Rin was a dear girl always kind and smiling ... she had to admit it: he cared too, he had learned to love her during the search for Naraku, and would have continued to follow us if it had not been for the master and the old priestess. You can't really want to hurt little Rin, she would certainly have formed a beautiful couple and from their union strong and proud half demons would have been born, it was his job to instruct them on the heroic deeds of their very strong and noble father!

"Yes, it will be so! My lord and little Rin will marry and live happily! My master deserves happiness and I Jaken will do my best to help him!" He stated with determination, accelerating his pace, this was his mission and no one would stop him.

He arrived from Sesshoumaru who was waiting for him beyond Mount Musume, panting conspicuously placed the kimono and the pearl necklace at his feet. With his gaze the greater demon analyzed what his servant had procured. 

He said nothing, so what he had taken was fine. He felt relieved, for the first time since he had sent him to the markets to look for something for the girl, he did not have to go back: how many times he had gone back and forth in kimonos because his lord did not like the fabric, the color or the embroidery! Sesshoumaru did not enter the markets, he always sent Jaken and sent him back until he found something that he considered suitable for the girl.  
This time it had gone well, he had found the right things at the first opportunity.  
Afraid of receiving a punch or a kick, but firmly convinced of his task and determined to see his master's dream of love fulfilled, he gathered air into his small lungs and spoke:  
"Master, go to her and declare yourselves!"  
He glared at him with his icy gaze, after all how could a humble servant give an order to the powerful Sesshoumaru?

"You are not obliged, my young lord, I was saying it for you"

At that point he really didn't know whether to hit him like he usually did or to abstain. But something suggested to him that maybe Jaken had an idea, a suggestion, that could help him. He obviously would never admit he was in trouble for Rin, even though he knew the little demon knew his feelings for the girl and his intention to marry her. Jaken knew her very well, in the past he had babysat here more than once and he also went to the village; the two talked a lot, so maybe he could trust his advice. What he didn't understand was why he should do it now, go to her now and confess his feeling. They had made an appointment in two months, he wanted to wait for the date also because he did not want to seem like an impatient type or worse still not understanding the affection and sense of duty that bound her to Kaede.Rin was a humble girl, respectful and she felt in duty to help the elderly priestess in her difficult time, she could not leave her alone in the village after all the woman had done for her, she was like a grandmother to Rin. He didn't want to rush her, waiting a few more weeks didn't change anything.  
He had tacitly agreed that he would declare herself traveling. In this way she would have more time to think about the right words and the girl would have a free mind; since with him she would not have to worry about anything, she had no duty towards her unlike the current condition her. Despite all the demon's curiosity remained, she wanted to understand if his servant knew something he was unaware of and for this he had to hurry. 

"Why should I do this now?"  
The servant was surprised by the master's response, he thought he was getting a kick and instead he was still whole, maybe it was thanks to Rin when it comes to her, he is calmer and more inclined to listen. What immense power a mere human woman had!

"Well you see, I don't understand what you are waiting for. While we are here we don't know how many other guys are asking her hand. Our Rin has become just a beautiful woman ..."

"You didn't answer my question," he replied annoyed. The idea that she was in her house listening to another marriage proposal did not affect him in the least, she would have also rejected them for the promise to go with him.

He was right, but what could he answer him? He wanted to see him happy, he could no longer stand to see him thoughtful and then his master had to know: human life is short and weak and the unexpected are many.

"Who tells you that Rin will surely come back to travel with us next month?"

Sesshoumaru felt bothered by the demon's words. She had promised him, he felt she wouldn't break his word, he trusted her blindly. Why did he have this doubt? He wanted to know, even though he believed that his servant would come up with a ridiculous excuse to escape his eventual wrath. He thought that maybe Jaken saw Rin's return not as positively as he did: did he fear that she would entrust it to him again as before? She was no longer a child but a young woman, he did not have to have such thoughts. Possibly he would ask him to supervise her when he had to go away but he would take care of the young woman's protection.

Or was it another reason? Without questioning him again, his servant continued:

"If the elderly priestess passes away, who do you think master will take her place as village chief? The monk and the exterminator live in another village and your brother and his wife are often out of these territories to defeat or purify places infested with demons. 

Rin it is true that my lord is young, but she is also Kaede's goddaughter, she is educated most of all and knows the herbs to heal wounds ... then she is of marriageable age ... "

"What do you want me to care? They will find someone else to guide them and if he wants children I will give ther" Sesshoumaru answered promptly without giving Jaken the chance to finish the sentence. He was right: his servant was talking about something useless as usual. His patience was at the limit, he turned to resume walking.

"Master, listen, you are noble and strong, but humans are not. Their life is so fragile and fleeting, today they are there and tomorrow who knows"

She kept walking, did not want to listen, for him all arguments were useless. He stayed around her to protect her, so that nothing would happen before her longed-for departure and afterwards he would take care of her, he would protect her with her life if necessary.  
Jaken's were nothing but senseless concerns.  
Her servant did not think so and bravely continued undaunted:

"And then it doesn't seem right what you want to do: take her with you without telling the truth! She is already thinking about the places she will visit, the people and demons she will meet, the flowers and new plants she will see while you want nothing more than be alone with her because you fell in love! It doesn't seem the same to me! You have been thinking about this declaration for a couple of years, I remind you we also went to your father's Kingdom of the Dead ... I don't think you can find your words of love in a short time! You will be ready with your declaration when she is a decrepit old woman, not to mention that during one of our future pilgrimages she might notice a handsome young man and maybe fall in love- ".

He did not finish the speech, Sesshoumaru did not tolerate other nonsense on his part. Jaken woke up a few hours later, with his face on the ground and a painful headache. Could it be that he never had these thoughts? In his own way, the little demon wanted to help his master, get him out of that limbo, that wait, unblock him from this new situation in which he found himself. He often saw him closed in on himself while he meditated in vain on what to do, he did not know love and this made him weak and insecure. The master needed a shock and who could give it to him if not his faithful follower? 

Sooner his lord fulfilled his dream of love, the better it will be for everyone.

In the days that followed, Sesshoumaru appeared even more distant and thoughtful; he had no longer dealt with the speech of his statement with the little demon, no matter how many meaningless words he said about one thing he agreed: time is precious, especially for humans and life it is unpredictable, full of obstacles.  
And he knew it well: could he ever have foreseen that a strong and valiant warrior like his father would lose his life on that occasion, at the hands of a stupid soldier? No.  
Had he foreseen Rin's second death? No. Yet she was with him that time, but she didn't imagine the demon dog from beyond the grave attacking her. What if she unfortunately dies again while he is waiting for her? So many were the illnesses she could get sick with, so many were the rest of the dangers. He had to hurry before someone or something took her away before time, and this time it would be forever, no sword or magic stone could bring her back a third time. The present is what matters and we know, the future is random and uncertain. 

Dawn had risen a few hours ago, the rays of the sun illuminated the whole clearing where Jaken and Ah-Un rested. 

"Wake up!" 

Jaken rubbed his tired eyes with the palm of his paw, the figure in front of him looked like the master, but not let alone if he starts to wake up the servants. The little demon was about to fall back into sleep when he heard the order. He took a closer look: it was his young lord! sun, what did she want from him now? What was the rush given that they had been doing the same route for a month without ever doing anything?

He widened his eyes at what he saw: his master was holding a bouquet of very significant flowers in his hand.  
It consisted of branches of Paulownia, wisteria4 and pink and red5 camellias. Rin would have understood the master's intent only by seeing him, that composition meant eternal love and passion, desire for marriage and longevity but she was not so smart. She hadn't noticed the courtship with kimonos, would she have understood the meaning of the bouquet given to her by the master? Surely not.  
Of course this 'love' had made him very romantic and tender, with attitudes never seen before him, even if in his demon eyes he appeared to be suffering from a strange mental illness. 

Of course that human was lucky, with him he was always cold and detached, all those cares were just for her.  
How he would love her to receive some of that kindness! He thought until heard his deep voice give him another order:

"Come on Jaken, let's go to Rin!"

"Master! I am so happy that you have reflected on my words but above all on wanting me there with you while you declare yourselves, I-"

"What do you understand! You will come with me because while I speak to her you will be on guard so that no one disturbs me"

Jaken went from joy to disappointment, but what he could do about it, this was Sesshoumaru.  
He took the kimono and the pearl necklace, grabbed the master's mokomoko and the two flew towards Musashi.

A few meters from the destination Sesshoumaru stopped, looked at the flowers he had picked for her, the new kimono, checking that it was in order, and the pearl necklace.  
While he was checking everything, noticed that Rin was not in Musashi. 

Had they kidnapped her?

He sniffed the air, her scent was east of the village. Luckily she had only drifted away a little, maybe she had gone to Hosu to do some other errand for the priestess. Musashi or Hosu, no matter where she was from, she could smell her scent from miles away and changed course: to Hosu. While he was flying to reach her, his heart began to beat faster. He took the road into the woods, so he could stop for a moment to adjust his thoughts and words for her without being seen, when suddenly he heard her voice. He hid among the leaves of a huge tree and looked, it was the second time he did it and this didn't make him feel proud of himself but he was really embarrassed; he didn't know how to handle it, what to say. Love was something deeply human and he was a demon, and both for his nature and personal inclination, it was very difficult, he felt so unprepared, unable to deal with a feeling that grew more and more every day. 

He wished that his father was still alive, the only one who could understand him, the only one with whom he wanted to confide and expose his perplexities without being considered weak. Because prey to a feeling incomprehensible to many of his species and who kept him tied to a simple human woman, He and Rin were flower is indissolubly united with its stem. Sure he could confide in Inuyasha, but his being proud and proud demon did not allow him to have such a dialogue, to expose himself so much with a brother that until recently he did not recognize as such, and whom he had despised for a considerable period. His thoughts were distracted by some female voices, Rin had not gone to run errands in Hosu but, apparently, to met friends. He did not mind this, on the other hand she could not work all the time, she too needed recreation and socializing.

He was petrified when he saw her.

Rin, came out of a hut wearing a wedding kimono.

"How beautiful you are Rin", "what an enchanting bride you are" repeated the girls around her as he felt himself sinking into the Underworld.

"But how is it possible, Rin! But who should she marry? For sure ... well here, unfortunately ... not with you"

He knows it.

Heartbroken, he dropped the bouquet and it crashed to the lawn, partially destroyed. Like him in that moment.

Sesshoumaru was dark in the face, his head was lowered with his fringe covering part of his face.

“Why Rin?” He told himself, he felt betrayed.

Jaken immediately understood his master's state of mind, now he felt a little guilty: it was one who pushed him to go to Rin to declare himself.

"Poor master Sesshoumaru"

But now he had to find a way to calm him, even for him that scene had been a real blow to the heart let alone for his young lord.

"Master I'm sure there is an explanation, it must be a misunderstanding! Why agree to come with you if-"

He could not finish the sentence even this time that Sesshoumaru started to fly furiously among the trees with his servant attached to his mokomoko. He tried to cling as much as possible but Sesshoumaru ran fast between one branch and another, until one of them hit him and fainted on the ground.

___________

Jaken regained consciousness only later, not understanding what he had just seen: Rin ready to get married.  
But what was her head telling her? Is it possible that she has not noticed the feelings that the master has for her?  
Above all, he couldn't understand why she had agreed to leave the month before if she was to get married. Didn't she think about using the prince of demons as a tour guide for her honeymoon? Madness. But she was not so stupid and insensitive, did she know Sesshoumaru. But what is she thinking with that human head of hers! Could she have had her proposal just a few days ago? She should have told him that she had a suitor she was interested in and that she wanted to marry him.  
Anyway what they had seen didn't give much opportunity for misunderstanding, it was really difficult, not to say impossible that the scene could have been misinterpreted. But now she had to find the master, he had left him behind for the umpteenth time but now more than ever he had to reach him. 

"He will surely be suffering a lot," he thought regretfully, he still couldn't believe that the worst hypothesis had materialized. He had to find him as soon as possible, he knew he wouldn't say a word to him but at least he wanted to know what he should do with that precious kimono and the pearl necklace he still carried around.  
He walked through the woods, he did not know where to go nor where his master was when he felt grabbed from behind.

"Hey toad what are you doing here alone in the woods? Aren't you plotting something?"

"Damn Inuyasha, put me down! Today is not the day, try to disappear, I have an important mission to accomplish! My young master needs me, let me say!"

"Oh yes? By the way, isn't he here with you? How strange!" He answered the half demon dropping Jaken to the ground, who found himself, not even an hour later, crashing into the ground again.

"That nuisance Inuyasha! Only he was missing on this fatal day!" He thought as he ran in search of Sesshoumaru.

____________

Meanwhile, on the other side of the woods, Rin was packing her bag containing everything she had bought Hosu. She bought new spices and everything she needed at advantageous prices, Kaede didn't have who knows what economic possibilities, so it was important not to spend all the money right away and save. In Hosu there was a large market where you could find many things: food, fabrics, ointments, books, but also rare things such as precious stones, minerals, beauty creams from far away and unknown places. She also loved that market for the tales of the merchants, each time she was enchanted as she listened to the description of places and animals different from those she saw around Musashi. She would have wanted so much to see those places too, it would have been enough for her even once, for example she had imagined the sea so many times, which she never see, and she wondered if it was really as blue and infinite as the merchants said.  
The world is just a wonderful place that is so diverse and vast, full of people, animals, flowers and demons. Who knows if lord Sesshoumaru had seen such unique and splendid places, with so much territory to explore and new people to meet, who knows where he would take her next month. She couldn't wait to leave, he would have given her a great privilege almost never granted to her girls of her age: that of traveling and discovering new places. She had seen a lot of things when she was a child and they traveled together. When she recounted Naraku's quest many children looked at her in surprise, some with frightened looks and others with a slight envy, nobody in the village could boast so many stories at the same her age. Stories of priestesses, demons, warriors, in short, everything more! She pondered that when she was a child she was just like one of those merchants. She couldn't wait to be able to tell Musashi's children more adventures with lord Sesshoumaru.

"Rin, you made me very happy, thanks for everything"

She had also gone to Hosu to greet her friend Kasumi, in a few days she would be moved north with her future husband to his uncle to take over the cattle farm. In fact, his uncle suffered from pains in his limbs and was no longer able to handle all those animals, Rin knew that for this she exploited her visit to Hosu to bring one of her ointments. 

She greeted her friend and decided to go home, she did not want to go through the woods but from there she arrived before in Musashi and from the clouds she seemed to be coming to rain. She didn't want to wet herself or the goods she bought and that was the only faster alternative. She walked quickly through the woods when she saw something on the ground.

She walked over, it was a bouquet.

She picked the flowers and was amazed at how beautiful they were, the person who picked them had chosen the best flowers to give to someone special. She wondered why leave them there, thrown on the ground among the weeds, perhaps unwelcome, she thought. She would have loved to have received a bouquet of flowers like that, so sought after, with beautiful flowers and bright and vivid colors. She had never received flowers before, usually she gave them or sold them to whoever wanted them, many in her village loved her flowers from her garden that she cultivated with care and passion.  
But she gave her most beautiful flower to Sesshoumaru ... Who knows if he too couldn't wait to leave with her. 

"Hey Rin was it Sesshoumaru who brought them to you?" A voice said behind her, it was Inuyasha.

"No, no, I found them here, they're so beautiful I picked them up," she replied shyly.

She was surprised to see him there in the woods, he and Kagome left over a month ago to purge a temple and nuns of a powerful snake demon that had taken over the area.  
In fact, Kagome was a very good priestess and was often called for these jobs far from Musashi and with her there is always Inuyasha obviously, also dedicated to hunting demons. But she didn't understand why he was there in front of her and without Kagome, had something happened to her or Kaede while she was away? The half demon explained that they had just returned to the village and the old Kaede kindly asked him to pick her up, she was worried that the girl was getting too tired carrying all the things she had asked her to buy at the market.

"Strange though ... before I saw Jaken around here, I thought Sesshoumaru had come to you"

"What?" If Jaken is around here, surely he is too, Rin thought.  
He had to pick her up next month, was it possible something had happened to cancel the departure or to anticipate it?

'Maybe he doesn't want to leave with me anymore, he has second thoughts because he sees me as a burden.' 

Why was her mind making these bad thoughts now? Ihe asked if she could travel with him again.  
She immediately dismissed these fears, and she became convinced that he probably just wanted to see her again. He knew she wasn't completely free yet, Kaede was still recovering, and she wouldn't be healed for two months. Maybe he wanted to be alone with her in the village for a while, he knew she was alone without Inuyasha or Kagome and he wanted to keep her company.

Did he miss her? 

He begged Inuyasha to take her on his shoulders and lead her to Musashi as soon as possible, for sure he was there and didn't want to make him wait.

She was happy to see Sesshoumaru again.

Inuyasha agreed and took her quickly to the village, smelled the air: he could not smell his brother anywhere. Once we arrived at Kaede's house, Inuyasha told her that Sesshoumaru was not in Musashi or somewhere nearby, Rin sighed in her disappointment. She went in and placed all the shopping in the house, she also had the flowers with her.  
A few years ago Sesshoumaru had given her a decorated vase from a distant country, she must have had it somewhere, but where had she put it? Ah yes she, now she remembered! I had used it as a binder for all the hairpins, pegs and ribbons the demon had brought her over the last few years, she emptied it and put the flowers in it. After all, the jars serve this right? After all, those flowers were beautiful and looked really good there. She looked out, 'Mr. Sesshoumaru will come, I just have to wait for him a few minutes.'

_____________

Sesshoumaru meanwhile returned to the clearing where only Ah-Un was left to wait, he stared at the two-headed demon, that name, it was Rin who gave it to him ...  
He took his place in the grass and sighed. 

"Are you able to love a human being?" No.  
"What will you do if she refuses?" I will step aside.

As deep and pure as feelings may be, they are useless if you don't have the ability to express them. And this was his case .

Why Rin?

To a demon, human feelings are incomprehensible, but his was even more difficult to understand. He tried with the gifts it is true, but also with the gestures, with the words he was not good. Did they serve no purpose or was it not meant to be?  
He could not understand what he had seen, there had always been an unshakable trust between them, so now he felt so betrayed and suffering.

He didn't even love him. How had he been so blind?  
He doesn't get to give himself an answer, much less a conclusion, he just knew that he was bad for a human woman.

Jaken also arrived, panting.

"Oh lord Sesshoumaru I'm so happy to have found you again, but where were you?"

"Take Ah-Uh and let's go"

"And where my lord?"

Everywhere, the important thing was not to stay there.

"What do we do with the kimono and the necklace?"

Sesshoumaru took off: North-East direction, to Beryusan. It was said that it was a territory inhabited by anthropomorphic beings with long hair that, if fused with an object, gave it greater strength. Thanks to that hair he would have strengthened his demonic armor and would have distracted himself from what he was feeling.  
Maybe he'll be able not to think about it.  
_________________

Rin was waiting outside the house for Mr. Sesshoumaru. She tried to look for Jaken, shouting his name here and there in the Musashi countryside, but there was no trace of him either. Maybe he was chasing some demon, he didn't want to go back to her village, he just passed it by chance while she was in pursuit and Jaken was lost in chasing his master.

'He must be like that, even if he could come and say hello … '

But what am I thinking? He is a demon, he doesn't have the same sentimental needs that I have, he doesn't feel the same thing. 

It was now sunset when Kagome called her, she prepared the soup for her and the elderly priestess too, tonight we ate at her place. Kagome was really a dear friend to Rin, or rather an older sister, they knew each other for a long time and she often spent her free time in her company. She liked being in her company, she knew many things, she was nice and did not have the closed-mindedness typical of Musashi's inhabitants. When she talked to her about her time and described things like cars, TV, phones, she didn't always understand 'this future' from which she came and which she left for the love of Inuyasha. The two of them were just a beautiful couple, so close and united, they lived together in everyday life sharing the tasks.

She wanted something like this.

"Rin, darling, is something wrong? You haven't opened your mouth yet, usually you're always so cheerful and talkative," Kagome said as she poured the water into her young friend's glass. There is something that troubled her, it was evident to her eyes.

"No, it's nothing. I was thinking about Kaede, when I leave she will need help ..."

"Don't worry, I'm here. Really don't think about it. Enjoy your explorations with Sesshoumaru"

"Yes, you are right," the girl dismissed.

Kagome sensed that there was something else, Rin did not want to talk about it for whatever reason. She definitely had something to do with Sesshoumaru, so she made another attempt:

"Inuyasha told me that you looked for Sesshoumaru today. For sure he will have gone to fix some evil demon that was around here, or he could have gone to get you yet another gift"

"Do you really believe that?" Rin totally changed her expression upon hearing his name.  
"Sure, he cares a lot about you," she told her taking her hands, her sixth sense saw it long, Rin was thinking of the prince of demons with unusual apprehension.

Rin felt heartened by her friend's words, in the end nothing happened between them, her was a simple and useless expectation. He would come next month to pick her up, May was almost over, she just needed to have a little patience. The dinner normally ended amidst the laughter and tales of Inuyasha who narrated in detail what those snake demons had done to the nuns and how exceptional the Tessaiga was of him.  
It was dark, so the girl went home with Kaede under her arm.

"Venerable Kaede, how is your leg today?"

"Better baby, I feel I'm healing"

The elderly priestess had been silent most of the evening, especially during the conversation between Kagome and Rin. She could not tell her the truth about Sesshoumaru, it was up to him to declare himself and Rin was waiting his marriage proposal. Although she was a cheerful and extroverted girl, her feelings for Sesshoumaru kept them well enclosed in her heart, she protected them and hid theme6 for fear of the judgment of the inhabitants. Since her fourteenth birthday many men had come to the village to court her: peasants, merchants and samurai but she had always refused them and what she received or resold or made available to orphans such as kimonos, which she cut to make dresses for children needy.  
This did not happen with Sesshoumaru's gifts, these, like her feelings for him, were locked in the big trunk she kept near her bed. Those were really precious to her, and not for her workmanship but for who had given them to her.

"Rin, really don't worry about me. It is true that I am old but I still have a lot of life force, I will be able to do everything, there is always Kagome"

"Yes, however, you raised me and I …" 

"Do not feel indebted, I did it with pleasure, on the contrary I have always wanted a niece like you. You have always helped me in everything, so please don't think about it. Do not have any doubts about him either, certainly by being together more often , you will be able to understand each other.  
I'm sure there is a joyful and prosperous future for you "

With those nice words, Rin lay back in her futon ready to sleep. Yet another month.

What is this feeling? Why can't I run? He felt her legs heavy and no longer agile, then she noticed that that perception concerned his whole body.She looked in the mirror and did not recognize herself: her hair was long and white and the skin of his visa was marked by the weather of the past, not she looked more like a young girl but was more like Kaede.  
Where were the others, and especially where was Sesshoumaru?  
With little strength, she struggled out to her door.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" She screamed hoarsely at the half demon.

"Where is Mr. Sesshoumaru?"

"Don't you remember? It's been more than 50 years since Sesshoumaru last came here, he also told you that he preferred to be alone than in company"  
For her it was so real and shocking. Did he abandon her there? Didn't she left with him anymore?

She woke up drenched in sweat, her heart beating a thousand and one noticeable breathlessness.

Luckily it was just a dream.

She calmed down, it was just a bad dream, born from the condensation of her negative thoughts and her useless anxiety, Sesshoumaru would never leave her weak and old in the village. She breathed a sigh of relief, the combination of the day's weariness and her sorrow for her missed expectation created a nightmare. She told herself he had to stop, all her paranoia were useless. Her throat was dry, she got up from her futon to get water when she saw a kimono and a pearl necklace on the floor.

Who and why had they entered Kaede's hut? Surely he was a stranger, no one there would dare to enter the priestess's house without her permission and in the middle of the night. What will he want? She couldn't even take a step further, she was afraid that suddenly a bad guy would jump out of her ready to hurt her. She wanted to call Kaede, she was sound asleep and she couldn't do much with that broken leg.

If you yell someone will surely come to help us and the intruder will run away.

What if I try to take the broom instead? I could hit him and defend Kaede alone without anyone's help.

She opted for the second option, she didn't want to disturb her, if she was really in danger she would scream with all the strength she had in her body. She calmed down, turned her head left and right, there seemed to be no one and saw them. She took a step, walked over.  
She stood still and was amazed: few, almost none to tell the truth, had the opportunity to buy such luxurious things and above all to come and go without being heard. Only one person could give such gifts.

Sesshoumaru was here.

Why did he come in at night to bring her these things? Was a goodbye? She could wait until tomorrow to deliver them to him, there was something strange, she felt as if he wanted to leave her.

Was her nightmare a premonitory dream?

She put on her robe and, as in her terrible dream, she hurried out of the house, screaming his name:

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru!"

There was a full moon, the sky was clear, it was almost possible to count all the stars. There was total quiet in Musashi, everyone was sleeping, only one voice could be heard strong and determined, it was Rin's who kept calling the demon. She ran through the meadows shouting his name, any being with hearing would hear her scream desperately, not least the demons whose senses are more developed.  
And obviously the one who answered that name listened to her too.

____________

Sesshoumaru was standing in the tall grass, well hidden. He had decided to bring those gifts to her anyway, he took them for her. 

'I'll give them to her for her wedding', he thought bitterly.

He wasn't ready to meet her yet, his heart was still bleeding, but he wanted to see her one last time, without being seen. During the night, while Jaken and Ah-Un slept, he decided that he would go to her that night to give her the last gift of her.

For her it will be a good greeting, for me a bitter farewell. 

He would continue to protect her, from afar without her ever noticing, even after the wedding but remaining in the shadows. He would continue to watch over her for her happiness, thus guaranteeing her a safe, peaceful life and without him presence would be cumbersome and underappreciated. He entered the hut and deposited the gifts not far from the futon where she slept. He looked at her sweet, smiling face for the last time, when suddenly he saw her stirring in sleep. He took a few steps towards her, gently stroked her forehead and moved a lock of her hair, whispering 'Goodbye Rin'.  
And now not even a few minutes later she was there a few meters from where he was calling her name. A light spring breeze brought to her attention the one smell he really hated, the smell of her tears He wanted to stay hidden all the time but he decided to reveal himself in front of her.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I am so happy to see you again, I thought I would never see you again!" She stretched out her right leg, taking a step to want to reach him but he stepped back.  
Rin didn't understand all this coldness towards her and asked:

"Did I do something wrong to you? I apologize for anything"

"You didn't do anything," he replied. The truth was that he didn't want to see her, not while he was still in that state, he wanted to go away and made no effort to hide it.  
Rin stared at him with the hope of being able to hear more, the real reason for his detachment but it didn't come.

"Then why? You seem to be avoiding me ... Why did you leave me your gifts like that?" She really didn't understand him.

She imagined that if he found him her doubts about would disappear, but he did nothing and her fears increase and become more and more plausible. At that moment it was enough for her to have a single word or a sign that would reassure her, that would give her the certainty that she was wrong, that there was not the slightest intention on his part to leave her forever in the village alone. But his cold behavior communicated a different will, she did not understand the origin, what had changed for him in a month. She wanted to ask him more questions, nothing was clear to her that evening, when he said: 

"Those are for your wedding, I wish you well" 

How much sacrifice this simple sentence had taken and how much pain it caused in his chest.

'Now it's gone forever, it's time for me to disappear.'

He was about to leave, as Rin spoke up, she didn't want to lose him for any reason: 

"I don't have to get married to anyone at all. I really don't understand you, I was so excited to leave with you next month"

She wants to hide it, but I already know everything. Why are you doing this to me? 

"I saw you in Hosu," he replied, containing his anger. 

"Hosu? I went there to get supplies, what's that got to do with it now?" 

She began to think what he did in Hosu that could have hurt him so badly, but aside from shopping for Kaede and visiting her friend Kasumi there was nothing so relevant. 

"You wore your wedding kimono, you don't need to hide it from me" 

She now understood why he was acting that way.

"That kimono was from my friend Kasumi, it was so beautiful and she asked me if I would like to try it on ... it's not what you think, it's a misunderstanding, believe me Lord Sesshoumaru"

He is not getting married, he can still be with me.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes wide, no one was taking away his beloved Rin, that situation was nothing more than a misunderstanding. Did he feel so stupid, how did he ever believe in such a thing? In one day he experienced so many emotions, unknown until then: hope, anxiety, anger, pain, helplessness, love, happiness, newfound confidence, he felt for the first time a human being, weak and prey to feelings and moods.  
He should have talked to her more openly and had more faith in his feelings for her. 

Now he was really happy. 

"I was wrong, forgive me. This morning I even got some flowers for you" 

"Was the bunch of flowers with camellias, wisteria and paulownia for me? Know that I found it in the woods, now I'm at home in the vase you gave me some time ago" she said with a hint of a smile. 

Since the flowers had been picked and the kimono and necklace delivered, it was time to make his statement, but with what words? He had spent most of the day with a broken heart, full of disappointment and he forgot what what he wanted to tell her. He tried to think of something but surprisingly it was she started to speak. 

"You know, Rin wants to be with you, only with you, he desires it so much, I ..." she said placing her hands on his chest, while her heart accelerated more and more and so did the demon's. Sesshoumaru came to the conclusion that they didn't have much to say to each other, rivers of words were not necessary at that moment.  
He lowered his head and kissed her, her lips were so soft and tasted good. They smelled of sweetness, of hope, of love. They broke away only to catch their breath, looked at each other for a moment and then kissed again with more passion. 

'I love you' was the only sound that was heard on that calm, star-filled night.

**Author's Note:**

> _______________________________________________________________  
> If you have come this far it means that you have read it, thank you very much! For some Sesshoumaru may seem too "sentimental" than the original, but know that I wrote this ff based on the anime (Inuyasha and Yashahime) and on a whole series of elements that are specified below. Then I thought that we haven't seen him in love yet (only heard) and so I wanted to try my hand at describing him in this way without putting the indication OOC, infuse love is a feeling that makes us all alike right?  
> If you want to leave me an opinion or a constructive criticism I would be very happy :)  
> 1 In feudal Japan, giving kimonos was a sign of courtship, it was like giving a diamond ring nowadays. The kimonos given by Sesshoumaru in Inuyasha have particular meanings that you can find on the internet. The purple color was reserved exclusively for the nobles.  
> 2 Asatte CDs  
> 3 Drawing from Sachiya's 2019 calendar (inuyasha / yashahime staff member)  
> 4 Paulownia and wisteria: I was inspired by the recent Yashahime merchandising, Sesshoumaru is shown with wisteria while Rin with paulownia. Researching I found that:  
> -wisteria is a symbol of longevity and is associated with demons, it is a climbing plant: thanks to its adaptability to the soil and ease of cultivation it is used to decorate pergolas or facades, if not taken care of it expands in an uncontrolled way. This quality can be associated with Sesshoumaru: sweet and kind to Rin but cold and ruthless against anyone who hurts her or attacks him.  
> -Paulonia: it is said both "phoenix tree" (it can regenerate if cut) and "princess tree" because it was planted when a girl was born and cut to make furniture when she was to get married. So Sesshoumaru is as if she said "marry me and you will have the paulownia furniture" XD  
> Both are from the month of May.  
> 5 Red camellias = love, passion and desire, pink camellias = longing and lack of someone; their combination is a symbol of romantic love.  
> 6 Portfolio of merchandising from some time ago: according to a Japanese user, its composition meant that Rin even if he does not show it on the outside (the outside is the print of Rin's kimono), he loves Sesshoumaru who protects inside (of the wallet)


End file.
